


By Candlelight

by icegirl99



Series: Short Stories Inspired by Songs [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Candles, Consensual Kink, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Roses, Same-Sex Marriage, Slow Dancing, Spanking, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: At Aether and Dew's wedding reception, Cardi starts to feel a little bit needy. Papa plans ahead.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Series: Short Stories Inspired by Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614253
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be ready and posted on Valentine's Day but since it's technically not set on that day, I don't feel so bad posting it two days later. 
> 
> There's some light dom/sub in here and spanking. It is consensual. 
> 
> This is part of my song inspired series because I got the idea for it while listening to the following songs:
> 
> Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran  
> Runaway by The Corrs  
> Breathless by The Corrs

"I don't know why someone would want to get married on Valentine's Day," I said as Papa led us across the dancefloor. "And why wait until now to have a reception?"

"It's romantic, Andrea," my husband replied, looking into my eyes and smiling at me. "And Aether wanted a Valentine's Day wedding but Dew wanted an outdoor reception. This is how they compromised. I didn't think you'd be one to complain."

"I'm not," I giggled as Papa spun us around and dipped me. 

"It sounds like you are," Papa said, pulling me back up and placing a kiss on my lips. 

"Am not," I replied defiantly. I giggled again as Papa wrapped me up in a tight embrace.

"I think you've had too much wine, darling," Papa whispered, dipping his head to kiss along my jawline. 

"No such thing," I whispered. 

The DJ switched to a slower song and I brought my hand up to my husband's face, cupping his cheek in my palm. Papa lifted his head and smiled at me. "I love you, Alessandro," I muttered. 

"Suddenly feeling a little romantic, my beautiful husband?" His mismatched eyes were alight in adoration.

"Yes," I sighed. I wasn't sure if it was the song or the fact that his body was pressed so close to mine but my heart began to ache in the most pleasant way. I looked up at the night sky. It was clear and brightly lit with the light of a thousand stars. The patio wasn't completely dark but Dew had requested that the artificial light be kept to a minimum. Now I knew why; the glow from the stars made my husband's face look almost ethereal in its beauty. "Kiss me, Alessandro," I whispered. 

Papa tightened his grip on me and covered my lips with his. It was deep but not heated, we kept it sensual and it was everything that I needed. I felt his undying love pouring into my soul as we danced under the stars. Tears fell from my eyes as I kissed my husband back, giving him all my love. 

When we parted I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beating for me. Papa held me while I cried and we swayed gently back and forth on the dancefloor.

"Andrea," Papa whispered. I lifted my head and he saw the tears shining in my eyes. "I think we should go. I have something waiting upstairs for you and I have a feeling that now is the moment for it." 

"Take me home and make love to me, Alessandro," I said, crying softly. I needed to feel him inside of me.

Papa stepped back and rubbed his hands up and down my arms soothingly. "I will do that, my darling, but first we must say our goodbyes for the evening." He took my hand in his. "Come, Andrea." I nodded and followed him quietly up to the table where Dew and Aether sat, chatting with their wedding party. "Thank you for the lovely evening," Papa said, smiling at them. "Andrea and I have enjoyed ourselves very much. But we must return upstairs now. My husband is not feeling well. I think he's had too much wine." 

"I have not," I said. 

Papa gave me a look that undoubtedly told me to stay quiet if I wanted to get out of here quickly. He was right, ghouls would get overly chatty given the chance. "Clearly my dear Cardinal has, so we must be going." 

"Thank you for coming, Papa, Cardinal." Aether and Dew each got up to shake our hands and give us a hug. 

"Papa just wants to fuck you," Aether whispered to me when he hugged me tightly. "We watched you two dancing. You don't need to sugar coat it for us, Copia." I blushed as he stepped away, grinning at me. 

I looked down at the floor, biting my lip. "Maybe you are right, Alessandro," I said, nervously tugging on the black satin of his suit jacket. "I want to go lie down."

Papa turned and smiled at me. His arm slipped around my waist. "Yes, okay darling. Let's get you to bed." 

"Good night," I muttered to the ghouls as my husband led me into the gardens. "What do you have waiting for me upstairs?" 

"I'd tell you but that would spoil the surprise," Papa replied with amusement in his tone. I groaned at him. "All I will say is that I knew you'd be feeling a little needy and romantic by the end of the evening so I had some ghouls set something up for us." He squeezed my hand, stopping to give me a quick kiss. 

The walk up to our room was filled with gentle touches and little kisses. I was starting to feel the need for more when Papa stopped me from opening the door. "I need to go in first and finish up a few quick things for your surprise. Promise me that you'll wait here until I come get you?" I was a bit impatient but nodded. Papa grinned and kissed me passionately. "Turn around my darling." I gave him a look. "You may turn back around once the door is shut, but remember what you promised. You cannot come in until I'm ready for you."

"Yes, okay Alessandro," I whispered, pulling him against me so that I could kiss him again. "Just don't take too long." 

"I won't," Papa assured me, gripping my shoulders and turning me away from the door with a smile. I sighed at the loss of my husband's touch.

I heard him enter the room and once the door clicked shut, I turned back around, leaning up against the wall. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to mindlessly scroll through it. 

Thankfully I didn't have to wait long. Within a couple of minutes, I heard Papa return to the door. "It is ready, darling," Papa said, opening the door wide for me. 

My eyes fell upon our living room and I sucked in a breath as my heart swelled in my chest. "Alessandro…" I whispered as my husband stepped aside so I could come inside. I watched his face light up in happiness and love. I threw myself into his arms the second the door shut behind me and latched my lips onto his. 

The light scent of rose petals met my senses and I smiled into the kiss. Our entire living room was sprinkled in red and black roses. The lights were turned off, but it wasn't dark. The soft yellow glow, cast by what appeared to be a hundred white candles seemed to dance in the gentle summer breeze coming in through the open windows. The starlight provided some additional light across our dark hardwood floors. In front of the large open windows was a purple blanket carefully placed upon the floor with a bucket of iced champagne and two crystal glasses next to it. Soft instrumental music was playing in the background. 

"You like, my love?" Papa's hands were on my hips, he squeezed them gently. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I felt his love washing over me. 

I cried softly as I tried to take in all that my dear husband had done for me. My heart fluttered and I clutched him tightly. I didn't think it was possible to fall even more in love with this man, but at the moment I was. "I love it, Alessandro," I cried. "I love you."

"I love you too, Andrea," Papa whispered, pulling my body flush against his. His lips were on my neck; I tilted my head to the side and brought my hand up, petting through his hair. I ran my fingers gently through the soft black locks, curling them to encourage my husband to suck on my skin.

A quiet moan escaped me when Papa licked over my throat before lightly sucking on me. "Let us go down onto the floor by the window, my darling. I will make love to you by candlelight underneath the stars." 

I smiled at him. "I like that idea." 

"We will share a glass of champagne first," Papa said as we reluctantly separated for a few moments. "But just one, I still feel like you've had enough to drink for one night." 

"Yes, I know, Alessandro," I whispered. Papa squeezed my hand and led me over to the blanket. 

When I sat down on the floor, I was surprised to find that the blanket was padded underneath with thick pillows. I settled, crossing my legs and facing my husband with my back to the windows. 

Papa reached over and picked up the champagne bottle, opening it with a loud 'pop', he smiled at me as he poured some of the bubbly liquid into a glass. He passed it to me and I took a sip of the drink. It burned pleasantly and tasted quite good, slightly sour and slightly sweet. I could taste the fruity notes well. "This is real champagne," I whispered. 

Papa smiled at me, leaning over to take the glass from me. "From France, my love. Only the best for my Andrea." He took a sip as well and moaned quietly. The sound he made had me licking my lips. I got on my hands and knees and crawled towards my husband. Papa patted his knee with his gloved hand. "Come sit in your Papa's lap, darling." 

I did just that, comfortably setting myself down on my husband's legs. I turned my head to face him and he held the champagne glass to my lips. I took a drink, savoring the taste before seeking out a kiss. Papa’s tongue slipped into my mouth and I could taste the peach flavored champagne on him. It was more intoxicating than the drink itself. My hand went to the back of his neck and I held him to me gently as our tongues slid against one another. 

Papa put down the glass and wrapped me up in his warm embrace. His arms held me tightly as we kissed deeply. I felt his hands running up and down my back until they came to rest on my hips. “You are overdressed for what I intend to do to you, Andrea,” Papa whispered against my lips. 

I smiled and purposely brushed a hand over the front of my husband’s pants. His breath hitched and my smile widened. “That would also mean that you are too,” I muttered, kissing him again. 

Papa reached for the buttons on my red suit jacket and began to undress me. I reached for his as well, dropping my head to his shoulder once I had his shirt open wide enough to suck on his exposed skin. We pushed each other's shirts off and shrugged out of them, dropping them to the floor beside us. 

"Andrea…" Papa sighed as I gave him a bruise on the top of his left shoulder. He pressed his palm into my crotch and I whimpered at the contact, squeezing his hips. 

Papa rubbed my cock as I dragged my lips up to his. My hand found the bulge in his pants and together we palmed each other. Our kisses became heated, I sucked on my husband's tongue while he tried to nip at my lips. He rubbed his thumb over the head of my cock and I moaned, pulling out of the kiss and breathing deeply. I closed my eyes and dropped my head back. Papa moved his hand to my belt and hastily worked it open before pulling down the zipper and slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of my underwear. 

His hand wrapped around my shaft and began a steady stroking. I pressed my head into his chest and Papa circled the head with his fingertips, keeping his touches light and teasing. I stuck my tongue out and flicked it at his nipple. The angle didn't allow for me to take it fully into my mouth so I continued to lick and twirl around it until my husband whimpered and dropped his head to my shoulder, biting down gently. His little nub hardened under my tongue and I sighed. "Alessandro…"

Papa nuzzled my neck. "Lift your hips for me, darling," he whispered, hands moving to my hips. I did as he asked and his fingers hooked onto my pants and pulled them down. 

Once they were sitting on my thighs, Papa gently placed a hand on my chest. "On the blanket now, yes?" he asked, voice thick. I nodded, looking up at him with desire filled eyes. Sliding an arm around my back for support, he gave me a light push and I reached up, cupping his face and gently kissing him as Papa carefully laid me down before him on the padded blanket. 

When I was comfortable, he sat back and once again reached for my pants, pulling them the rest of the way off of me. I watched as he undid his belt, my hand going to my cock and stroking slowly. My husband moaned quietly, his eyes closing and his head dropping back when his hard cock sprung free from the confines of his black dress pants. He took himself into his hand and stroked his shaft a few times before lifting his head and looking at me. "Andrea," Papa whispered. 

I ran my fingers through the slick prerelease running down the side of my cock, moaning and lifting my hips. I licked my lips and stared back into his dark eyes. "Papa," I sighed.

"I know you want me to fuck you, but let me taste you first, my darling," Papa said, crawling on top of me. "I desire to pleasure you in more ways than one tonight." My husband smiled down at me as he rolled his hips into mine. "Will you let me do that, Andrea?"

His hand fisted into my hair and he pulled, not hard, just enough to make my nerve endings tingle slightly. "Yes, I will," I replied, shivering as the heat in my groin intensified with every thrust of his hips into mine. Our hard cocks were sliding together and I felt Papa's twitch, leaking out more precum. The sensation made mine do the same. 

Papa kissed my lips briefly, slipping his hand between our bodies. His fingers wrapped around both our cocks, his fist moving in time with the gentle rocking motion of our hips. Papa worked his way down my body, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses on my jaw, my neck and then my chest. He grazed a nipple and I moaned at the pleasure. My breath became quicker as my husband took it into his mouth and circled it with his tongue, licking and suckling lightly. 

My hips lifted up off the floor and I pushed myself into his hand, trying to get him to increase the speed of his strokes. Papa squeezed me and I gasped, the heat burning intensely. "Patience my darling husband," he whispered against my stomach as he continued to kiss his way lower. I sighed and brought my hand up to pet through his hair. 

My legs fell open and Papa settled between them. His dark eyes met mine as he sucked the skin just above my navel into his mouth, making a lovely ache as it bruised. I tightened my grip in his hair, pushing his head down lightly until he licked the spot. 

I dropped my hands to my side and fisted them into the blanket when Papa gripped my cock tightly and stuck his tongue out, lapping up the prerelease on the head. He circled the tip, licking along the slit before taking me between his lips and sucking eagerly. He slid his fingers down to the base of my cock, wrapping them around it and squeezing. He kept the pressure firm, knowing that it would give me increased stimulation. "Alessandro," I moaned when he flicked his tongue along the underside of my shaft. My cock pulsed lightly. 

Papa hummed in response, the vibrations giving me pleasant tingling sensations. "You taste delicious, Andrea," he whispered when he pulled back for a moment. He licked his lips before dipping his head and taking in my full length. I fought to keep my hips still as my husband worked his tongue up and down my erection. He began to bob his head up and down, sucking and licking as his fingers moved in time with his lips, his grip still nice and firm. 

I sighed and closed my eyes, the pleasure was starting to build, the fire in my body alight in white-hot flames. I was moaning and whimpering when my husband suddenly released his hold on my cock. He kept his mouth on me though, not taking away the glorious wet heat surrounding my shaft.

Papa fumbled around over by the ice bucket and I opened my eyes, taking a moment to take in the beautiful sight of the night sky above me before turning my head to briefly catch a glimpse of his fingers wrapping around a bottle of lube. 

"Are you going to fuck me now, Alessandro?" I asked, voice hitching as he stroked a finger along my taint. Papa cradled my balls in his hand before pulling off my cock. 

"Not yet, my darling," he whispered, sitting back on his knees. I whined at the loss of contact. My cock was throbbing with desire and need. I reached for it but Papa slapped my hand away, clicking his tongue. "I will be doing this touching from now on, Cardinal." He smiled at me.

I moaned, the idea of my husband suddenly deciding to take on a slightly more dominant role had me starting to tremble with anticipation. My breathing increased and I felt an overwhelming desire to be touched. I knew that he would punish me if I decided to be defiant and that was exactly what I wanted. I locked eyes with my Pope and grinned devilishly at him, holding his gaze as I moved my hand to my cock and gripped it tightly. I moaned loudly. 

My husband shook his head. "You naughty Cardinal, disobeying your Papa like this." I licked my lips as I continued to move my hand up and down my shaft. His fingers wrapped around my wrist and he pulled my hand away. "Flip over. You need a good spanking." 

"Make me," I whispered, trying and failing to keep my voice level. I was shaking uncontrollably with desire. My body felt like it was right on the edge. 

Papa's eyes flashed with lust and he grabbed my hips, turning me over in one swift motion. "Do I have to make you crawl over my lap as well or will you be a good Cardinal and do it for me?" His voice was low and commanding.

I stayed where I was but lifted my ass into the air, wiggling it at him. Papa clicked his tongue again. "You are exceptionally defiant tonight, darling, aren't you?" 

"You love it," I muttered, wiggling at him a second time. 

He laughed quietly. "That is not a lie." Papa's hands were back on my hips but he had moved closer to me. He pulled me into his lap. "Keep your hips up, I don't want you rubbing against me. You will not cum until I tell you to, understood?"

"Yes, Papa," I whispered, although not entirely sure I could keep that promise.

I felt his fingers brush ever so lightly across my ass cheeks before they were gone and his palm came down hard on my right side. I cried out at the sharp stinging pain. Goosebumps covered my body and he brought his hand down again, this time on my left cheek. I hissed and shuddered, hips dropping just slightly. 

Papa pulled me back up. "What did I tell you, Cardinal?" 

I didn't get a chance to reply. My husband's hand came down hard on my right cheek again. I breathed through the pleasant sting. "To keep my hips up," I rasped, panting as tears filled my eyes. The aching heat between my legs was strong. I needed my sweet release. "Please Papa…"

"Please what, Cardinal?" I didn't need to see his face to know that his eyes were alight in amusement. I could hear it in his voice. My dear husband was teasing me and that made me long for him that much more.

"Let me touch myself," I whined. "I'm so close…"

"No." I was met with another spank and it made me squeal. The pleasure filled pain made my already weak legs give out. My hips jerked forward and I collapsed, crying into his lap. 

My husband took sympathy on me and lifted me up. I was a sobbing mess, shaking in his arms but he kissed me gently. "I think you've been punished enough," he whispered, wiping away my tears. I reached up and curled my fingers around the back of his neck, bringing his lips back to mine. I kissed him deeply and Papa encouraged me to lay back down onto the blanket on my back. 

Once I was laid out before him, he sat back and picked up the champagne glass. "I will let you rest for a few moments, Andrea, while I finish this delicious glass of bubbly." He smiled at me as he took a sip. "I still don't want you touching yourself. I don't want you cumming yet."

"Yes, Alessandro," I whispered. I did as he asked and kept my hands at my sides. My ass cheeks burned and tingled as I laid there on the blanket, the warm breeze gently caressing over my naked body. I breathed deeply as I stared up at the stars and looked around at all the rose petals and candles lighting the room. I felt my heart start to ache again with the love I felt for my husband. "Thank you for all of this," I whispered, more tears shining in my eyes as I met Papa's gaze. "I love you so much, Alessandro." 

He smiled sweetly at me before drinking down the rest of the champagne. "I do these things for you, my love. You know this. I will always love you." Papa picked up the lube bottle and moved between my legs. "Now let me pleasure you some more, yes?"

I nodded. "I would like that very much." 

My husband pulled a pillow out from under the blanket, off to the side of us. "Lift your hips for me, Andrea," he whispered. I bent my knees and planted my feet onto the floor, pushing myself up so that he could slide the pillow under me. Papa then flicked open the lube bottle and poured some onto his fingers. 

I expected to feel his fingers at my hole and he did just that; gently parting my sore cheeks to rub the soft sensitive flesh between them. I moaned quietly as little sparks of heat shot up my spine. What I didn't expect was to feel the wet heat of his mouth descending onto my cock.

Papa slipped a finger into me, using his other hand to stroke my shaft while giving the tip attention with his tongue. "Alessandro…" I whimpered. My cock twitched, squirting out some precum which my husband eagerly lapped up and swallowed. His finger pumped in and out of my ass as his tongue swirled around my shaft. 

Once again I felt the burning pressure began to build in my loins. Papa added a second finger as he increased the intensity of his sucking. I groaned. "You like this, darling?" he pulled back and looked up at me. His fingers grazed my prostate and I whimpered. 

"Fuck yes, I do." My husband smiled and dropped his head, taking me back into his mouth. 

I reached up and brushed my hand through his hair gently. Papa licked along the underside of my shaft, base to tip before sucking hard on the head. He did it again, this time massaging my prostate with his fingertips, knowing that it would soon have me trembling with need again. 

It didn't take much. The way my dear husband worked me with his tongue and fingers had the fires of desire burning brightly in my body. With one final flick of his tongue over the slit of my cock, I cried out his name as powerful waves of pleasure blinded my senses. My body went rigid and I arched up as my cock spilled it release into Papa's mouth. 

He let me ride out my orgasm, swallowing every last bit of my cum, before removing his fingers from my hole and crawling up to kiss me deeply. "You are beautiful, Andrea," he muttered. "I love watching you cum for me."

I blushed. "I'm sorry Alessandro," I whispered, breathing heavily. "I didn't mean to cum."

"It's okay, my love," Papa replied. "I would have pulled back if I didn't want you to." He winked at me. 

"You will still fuck me?" Even though I was feeling pretty spent, I still craved my husband's cock. 

"Of course," Papa said, picking the lube bottle up and adding more to the palm of his hand. He rubbed his hands together and then wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking to coat himself in the slick liquid. 

I sighed as Papa positioned himself at my entrance and slowly began to push into me. "Andrea…" he looked down at me as he sunk fully into me. "You're so tight and warm."

"I love the feeling of your cock filling my ass, Papa," I whispered, shivering as he reached out and pinched a nipple until it hardened under his fingers. 

Papa gripped my hips and pulled out half-way before pushing back in. He did it again and I could feel the familiar warmth of arousal coming over me again. I lifted my leg and Papa grabbed my calf, putting it over his shoulder. The angle allowed him to get deeper and my husband started a steady rocking of his hips.

I reached for him, pushing myself up as best I could to seek out a kiss. Papa leaned forward and was able to meet me halfway. Our kiss was tender at first but then became heated as we sucked on each other's tongues and nipped at each other's lips. 

Papa broke the kiss and reached for my cock. I gasped, unaware that I was still extremely sensitive. "Can you get hard again, Andrea?" he asked quietly, gripping me but not stroking. 

I shook my head as his cock hit my prostate. "I'm too sensitive," I groaned out. "But it's okay, Alessandro. You are still making me feel good. I still want your cock." 

"Can you wrap your legs around my hips, darling?" I nodded and did as he asked. Papa removed his hand from my cock and lifted my ass up so that I was laying in his lap. 

I laid back onto the blanket and bit my lip as I stared up at the stars. My husband began to thrust harder into me and I started to moan. It felt good, not enough to fully arouse me again but I was still thoroughly enjoying being fucked by the man I loved more than life itself. Papa's sounds became more needy and desperate. I closed my eyes and pushed my hips into him.

"Andrea…" His hand was on my face. I opened up my eyes and found his beautiful mismatched eyes shining with love and unshed tears. "I love you." Papa's hips moved at a bruising pace. 

"I love you too. Cum for me, Alessandro," I whispered, squeezing around him. 

That was all my husband needed to tumble over the edge. I smiled as I watched his body shudder and felt his cock pulse inside of me. He moaned loudly and then collapsed, panting, on top of me. 

I gently untangled my legs from his hips and once he had slipped out of me, pulled him into my arms and pressed little soothing kisses to his cheek.

"I don't deserve you, Andrea," Papa whispered and I could tell he was crying. 

"Of course you do, Alessandro," I replied.

"You are too good to me." He smiled though and kissed the end of my nose. 

"Only because I love you," I replied. 

We laid in silence for a few more moments before I figured I should go clean up. "I'm going to get up now, Alessandro. I need a bath." 

"Oh!" Papa exclaimed and scrambled to his feet. I sat up, confused. "Stay right there, Andrea," he said, smiling and running off in the direction of our bathroom. "I'll be right back." 

I bit my lip, wondering what my husband was up to before standing up to go and extinguish the candles. Papa returned just after I had finished putting the last of them out. "What were you doing in there?" I inquired. 

"Come my darling and I'll show you." He stuck his arm out at me and I caught a glimpse of playfulness in his eyes. Curious, I took his hand and let him lead me through our bedroom and into the bathroom.

The lights were off but again the room was lit with candles. They sat both on the counter and along the back wall of the bathtub, which was filling with hot water and rose-scented bubble bath. Rose petals were sprinkled in and around the bath. 

I smiled. "This is perfect, Alessandro," I whispered. 

"A nice way to relax, eh?" Papa said as he stepped into the tub and helped me in. 

"A very nice way to relax," I agreed as I settled down against my husband's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed little kisses along my shoulder. I sighed contently and then yawned, unaware of how late it was.

"We will get some rest after we enjoy the bubbles. How does that sound?" Papa whispered.

"It sounds very good," I replied, putting my head back on his shoulder so that he had more skin to kiss. "Thank you for tonight, Alessandro." 

"You are very welcome, Andrea." I reached up into Papa's hair and pulled, turning my head and kissing him passionately.


End file.
